Phantasy Star
This article is about the game Phantasy Star. : For information about the Original Series in general, see Phantasy Star (Original Series). : For information about all series in the Phantasy Star franchise in general, see Phantasy Star (Franchise). Phantasy Star is an RPG released in 1987 for the Sega Master System. It is the first game of the Phantasy Star original series, and of the Phantasy Star franchise. Story Synopsis : Main article: Story of Phantasy Star The game introduces us to the star system of Algo, and its three planets Palma, Motavia and Dezoris. The system is in the grip of its evil ruler, King Lassic. A young girl, Alis, sees her brother die whilst trying to investigate King Lassic, and swears to avenge his death by ridding the system of the evil influence of Lassic. Alis is soon joined on her quest by Myau - a cat-like creature, Odin - a legendary fighter, and Noah, an Esper. Together they explore the planets of Algo, gathering mystical weapons and armour, batting with Lassic in his castle in the sky, and finally discovering the hidden darkness behind it all. Gameplay Interface As with almost all RPGs, the main character, Alis, and her party are moved around the game world with the directional controller, and commands are given by accessing a menu system. Combat Combat is turn-based, with each combatant completing one attack or casting one magical spell during each combat round. Dungeons Dungeons in Phantasy Star are 3-dimensional, a revolutionary and impressive feature at the time. Most dungeons have multiple levels, and contain obstacles such as pit-traps and locked doors, as well as rewards such as treasure chests, unique items, or essential help from NPCs located in the dungeon. Characters There are four playable characters in the game; Alis, Myau, Odin, and Noah. They are controlled as one when navigating the surface or a dungeon, and individually during battle. Items The items in Phantasy Star can generally be classified into 2 groups, combat-related (which are further divided into weapons, armour, and shields) and non-combat-related. Of the combat Items, those made of Laconia are the strongest and therefore most useful and highly-prized. Laconian items are not available in any shop, and must be claimed from their hiding place or current owner. Weapons There are two main types of weapon in Phantasy Star, which function quite differently in combat. Bladed weapons can make a single strike on a single enemy per combat round, whereas guns will hit every enemy once per round. Guns hit with a consistant power, but while the damage done by blades can vary, they tend to wound a single enemy more severely. There are three weapons which cannot be bought in a store. The Iron Fang is guarded by skeletons at the bottom of the Iala Cave, the Laconian Sword is gaurded by a dragon at the top of a small island west of Bortevo, and Medusa has the Laconian Axe. Armour There are 2 armours that cannot be bought in a shop. The Frad Mantle is given to Noah by his master as a reward for defeating him in combat, and the Laconian Armour is locked away inside the Gauron Morgue on Dezoris. Shields There are also two shields which cannot be bought. The Mirror Shield is found on the small island in the inland sea of Motavia after learning of its being buried there, while the Laconian Shield can be found inside a chest deep in the Dezoris Cave. Other *Cola - Cola can be purchased from any fast food shop for 10 meseta. It heals 10 hit points. *Burger - Burgers are the other healing item available at any fast food shop. They cost 40 meseta each and heal 40 HP. *Flash - The dungeons in Phantasy Star are pitch dark, and cannot be navigated without a light source. A flash is the cheapest at 10 meseta each, and lasts until the dungeon is exited. Flash ae also dropped by certain enemies. *Escaper - An escaper costs ?? meseta at many second-hand stores, and using it will magic the party out of the current dungeon. *Transer - A transer *Road Pass - A road pass is needed to access Palma's spaceport. It can be bought from the second-hand goods shop in Scion for 200 meseta, although it's listed as 'secrets'. The clerk isn't very keen on selling this item, persistence is the key! *Passport *Land Rover - The land rover offers much faster travel over any flat terrain. Also, it is the only way to cross the ant-lion fields of Motavia. *Hovercraft - The hovercraft is the only option available for travelling across water, but can also be used to cross lava without taking any damage. *Ice Digger - The ice digger is the only machine capable of cutting through certain icy areas of Dezoris, allow access to vital areas. *Flute *Prism - The aeroprism is gaurded by a pair of titans inside a cave deep in the ice of Dezoris. It allows an invisible world to be seen. *Nuts - Laerma nuts can be obtained only from a particular tree, which grows on the Altiplano Plateau of Dezoris. They will shrivel soon after being picked if not placed inside a laconian pot. *Hapsby - Hapsby is a useful robot made of laconia. He is particularly useful for his ability to fly a starship. *Compass - The compass is needed to pass through the Eppi forest in order to reach the town within. Odin has one, and will tell you where it is once you've rescued him. *Cake - This will make a good gift if you ever need to visit a government official, but finding the store that sells it can be tricky! *Letter - This is given to you by the governor of Motavia. It is necessary to have this when you meet Noah, or she will not join your party. *Laconian Pot *Magic Lamp - The magic lamp costs 1400 meseta, and works as a permanent light source. Never worry about running out of flashlights again! *Amber Eye - The amber eye is gaurded by the Casba Dragon. It's not much use for anything, but being extremely rare, surely someone will trade something useful for it... *Gas Shield - There is an area of Motavia srrounded by poisonous gas, and a gas shield is necessary for reaching the village at its centre. It's sold inside a warehouse in the floating town of Drasgow. *Crystal - This crystal contains a powerful magic which King Lassic fears. It's rumoured to be in the possesion of The Great Damor, Soothsayer. *Dungeon Key - The dungeon key is necessary for opening locked doors. It can be found in the warehouse in Camineet, once you have knowledge of its having been hidden there. *Miracle Key - This magical key can open any door, even those locked by magic. *Torch - The holy torch is used in Dezorian ceremonies. The Dezorian at the top of the Corona Tower has one, but he won't part with it for nothing... *Alsulin - Alsulin is a magical liquid able to turn stone back into flesh. Myau has a bottle of it around his neck when he is first encountered. *Polymetryl - Polymetryl can only be bought in the town of Abion. A very powerful solvent, only laconia will not react with it. Magic Magic spells are learnt as each character (except Odin, who cannot use magic) advances in level. some magic can be used only during combat, some can be used only outside combat, and a few can be used at anytime. *HEAL is the first spell learned by Alis, at level 4. Costing 2 MP to cast, it can be used anytime to heal 20 HP. *BYE is learned by Alis at level 5. It is used during combat in order to escape, and costs 2 MP. *CHAT is a spell useful for communicating with certain monsters. It is learned by Alis at level 6, and costs 2 MP. *FIRE is an offensive spell costing 4 MP to cast. Learned by Alis at level 12 and Noah at level level 1, it shoots two fireballs at a random enemies. *ROPE is an offensive spell which ties up a single enemy, rendering it unable to attack until it breaks free. It costs 4 MP per cast. *FLY is a spell learned by Alis at level 16, which takes the party back to the church last visited, or to Alis' house if none has been visited. It can only be used when on a planet's surface, and only while not in combat. A cast costs 8 MP. *CURE is learned by Myau at level 6 and Noah at level 1. Costing 6 MP to cast, it heals 80 HP. Myau's version can be used anytime, while Noah's can only be used outside combat. *TERR Enemies Random Encounters Monsters are encountered randomly while exploring the planets' surfaces, and their dungeons and towers. Many can be communicated with in order to avoid a fight, though often a spell or item is necessary. Some monsters drop items such as flashlights, and a few are also able to use offensive magic or even healing spells. Sworm HP EXP MST Giantfly HP EXP MST Wing Eye HP EXP MST Owl Bear HP EXP MST Goldlens HP EXP MST Scorpion HP EXP MST G.Scorpi HP EXP MST Scorpius HP EXP MST Maneater HP EXP MST Deadtree HP EXP MST Gr.Slime HP EXP MST Rd.Slime HP EXP MST Bl.Slime HP EXP MST Evildead HP EXP MST Wight HP EXP MST Lich HP EXP MST N.Farmer HP EXP MST E.Farmer HP EXP MST Barbrian HP EXP MST Crawler HP EXP MST Leech HP EXP MST Sandworm HP EXP MST Fishman HP EXP MST Marman HP EXP MST Big Club HP EXP MST Executer HP EXP MST Tarantul HP EXP MST Ant Lion HP EXP MST Were Bat HP EXP MST Vampire HP EXP MST Skeleton HP EXP MST Skull-En HP EXP MST Stalker HP EXP MST Manticor HP EXP MST Sphinx HP EXP MST Shelfish HP EXP MST Ammonite HP EXP MST Ghoul HP EXP MST Zombie HP EXP MST Batalion HP EXP MST Dezorian HP EXP MST Evilhead HP EXP MST Serpent HP EXP MST Nessie HP EXP MST Wyvern HP EXP MST Elephant HP EXP MST Mammoth HP EXP MST Octopus HP EXP MST Tentacle HP EXP MST Robotcop HP EXP MST Androcop HP EXP MST Sorcerer HP EXP MST Magician HP EXP MST Giant HP EXP MST Golem HP EXP MST Titan HP EXP MST Horseman HP EXP MST Centaur HP EXP MST Amundsen HP EXP MST Frostman HP EXP MST Marauder HP EXP MST Reaper HP EXP MST Gr.Dragn HP EXP MST Rd.Dragn HP EXP MST Wt.Dragn HP EXP MST Unique Encounters In addition to the random encounters faced while exploring the surface of the worlds of Algo and the dungeons beneath, there are a few points in the game where a unique enemy must be faced. Saccubus : Main article: Saccubus After visiting the governor of Motavia for the first time, he bids you take a rest before continuing on your journey to seek out Noah. Succubus picks this moment to attack. A disembodied, demonic head, his attacks are devastating to Alis and her party, making for a very short battle. This fight is essentially unwinnable, but as it turns out it was only a dream. ...Or was it a premonition? Dr. Mad : Main article: Dr. Mad Dr. Mad is encountered in Abion. He posseses a laconian pot, which must be claimed (or reclaimed?) for use in an essential later stage of the game. Upon entering his dwelling, he orders you to give him Myau. Be sure to refuse! Myau's WALL magic is very effective at repelling his attacks, which can hit very hard. Casba Dragon : Main article: Casba Dragon The Casba (or Blue) Dragon is encountered by venturing down a side-path of the passage that leads to the town of Casba. It guards the Amber Eye, which is a valuable item to trade with. Tarzimal : Main article: Tarzimal Tarzimal (or Master Tajima) is encountered in the cave south of the lake on Motavia, where he lives. Noah is his student, and he challenges Noah to single combat as his final test. Tarzimal rewards Noah's victory with a Frad Mantle. Medusa : Main article: Medusa Medusa is encountered in her tower at the end of the mountain pass just south of Gothic on Palma. She appears just as she is described in Greek myth - with snakes for hair and the ability to turn people to stone with her gaze. She has the Laconian Axe, a powerful weapon which will surely be necessary in the fight against Lassic, but first a defense against her paralysing glare must be obtained. The battle should not be too difficult unless you hurry to face her at an early stage of the game. Gold Dragon : Main article: Gold Dragon The gold dragon guards Lassic's castle from invaders, and must be defeated before continuing on to the castle grounds. This is the only battle of the game which takes place in the air. Shadow : Main article: Shadow Shadow must be fought at the exact mid-point of the path towards the final encounter with Lassic. The fight can be quite draining, and serves only to weaken Lassic's adversaries, as Shadow himself comment: "Even if you defeat me you have achieved nothing, for I am only Lassic's Shadow!" Lassic : Main article: Lassic King Lassic is encountered in his castle above Baya Malay. He attacks purely with the use of THUN magic. Dark Falz : Main article: Dark Falz Music Epilogue The events of Phantasy Star signal the end of the first millenium, and a long period of peace reigns. The story of the Algo star system continues in Phantasy Star 2. Walkthrough : Main article: Walkthrough for Phantasy Star Remake A remake of the original game entitled Phantasy Star Generation 1 has been released for the Playstation 2. It features updated graphics. Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series) Category:Phantasy Star